Oh, Ponyboy
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots about all the times Ponyboy can be kind of ridiculous.
1. Tacos

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" I just own Cheyenne. **

**A/N: The greasers are very OOC in this fanfiction. **

**Oh, Ponyboy. **

"Cheyenne!" Ponyboy scried, running over to his girlfriend with tears straming down his face.

"Pony, what's wrong?" Cheyenne said, holding Pony as he cried on her shoulder.

"Two-Bit!" Pony sniffled, pulling away from her and holding his finger out to her, "He bit my finger!"

She shook her head and kissed his finger, "There all better! Now why did he bite your finger?"

"Because I took his tacos he brought for lunch and ate them so he bit my finger! The jerk!" He pouted. Cheyenne kissed his cheek and closed her locker.

"Oh, Pony. You're insane." Cheyenne said, shaking her head.

"Yes I am! But I'm your insane boyfriend!" He said, proudly and marched off to class like he was a soldier.


	2. Teaching Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Charlie and the cookie :3 It's my cookie. Stay away from it! -Hides in a closet- **

"Daddy! Uncle Pony taught me something!" Charlotte Matthews said, running up to father, Two-Bit, happily.

"Oh really? What did he teach you?" Two-Bit smiled, pulling his daughter into his lap.

"The opposite of down is up. The opposite of big is little. The opposite of good is Dallas." She said, proudly.

Dallas bursted out laughing, "Damn straight,kid!"

Charlie looked over at Pony, "Can I have my cookie now?" She asked.

Pony nodded and handed her a double chocolate-chip cookie which she gladly took and nibbled on, her eyes wide.

"Um, Pony, how many cookies have you given here?" Johnny asked, worriedly.

"I have no clue!" Pony said, throwing his arms up, laughing.

"Oh, Ponyboy. You can take care of her for the night then cause I'm not!" Two-Bit said, handing Charlie to Pony.

Pony shrugged, taking her. "We gonna party all night long, ain't we Charlie!?"

Charlie nodded quickly, still nibbling on her cookie.


	3. Kool-Aid

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or Kool-Aid. **

**A/N: Okay I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I got the idea from my one of my roleplays and the thing where Charlie tells Two-Bit what she learned I got from "Good Luck Charlie" so yeah. That's all. **

Ponyboy grinned at the TV and Dally looked over at him.

"Ponyboy, what are you thinking about doin'?" Dally asked him worriedly. When Ponyboy gets an idea, it is not good.

"I'm gonna make Kool-Aid!" Ponyboy said,running into the kitchen.

Dally shrugged, forgetting how much sugar Pony puts in Kool-Aid and changed the channel from Mickey Mouse to the football game.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ponyboy was making a giant mess. Sugar was all over the floor along along with the sink overflowing with water. Pony was biting his tongue and shaking the bottle which contained with blue Kool-Aid, 4 and 1/2 cups of sugar and water.

"Ponyboy Micheal Curtis!" He heard some yell.

He stops shaking the bottle and looked up at a very angry looking Darry.

He giggled and opened the bottle and took a gulp of his Kool-Aid, acting like he did nothing wrong.

"What the hell did you do!?" Darry yelled, stepping into the kitchen.

"I made Kool-Aid!" Ponyboy yelled back then ran into the living room, screaming.

Darry groaned and walked back out to the living room to see Ponyboy jumping on the couch, drinking Kool-Aid and screaming. Johnny was eyes-widen and staring at Ponyboy, scared. Dally shook his head and held Johnny, who was shaking. He really hated it when Ponyboy got hyper.

"Ponyboy! Quit jumping on the couch!" Darry yelled.

"Why don't you quit jumping...um...on damn it! I got nothing!" Ponyboy yelled, fustraited.

"Watch your mouth!" Darry scolded him.

Ponyboy stuck out his blue tongue at him and jumped off the couch as Sodapop walked through the door.

"Soda!" Pony squealed happily and jumped into his older brother's arms.

"Hey. Nice to see you too, Pony." Soda said, laughing and falling on to the ground.

Pony giggled and finished off his Kool-Aid, "Aw! I'm out!"

Darry rolled his eyes, "Oh, Pony."


	4. Masterpiece

Two-Bit looked around the school's lunch room, looking for the two love birds otherwise known as Ponyboy and Cheyenne.

"Two-Bit!" he heard someone call.

He looked to where he head the voice to see Cheyenne smiling at him and Ponyboy completely ignoring him and concintating on something.

Two-Bit walked over to them, and sat down on the opposite side of the lunch table. "What is Pony doin'?" He thought.

"Hey, Two-Bit!" cheyenne said, excitedly, giggling.

He cocked an eyebrow. Did she just giggle? He turned his head to look at Pony, who was biting his tongue and coloring on Cheyenne's arm with a yellow marker.

"Um, Ponyboy? What are you coloring on her arm?" Two-Bit asked.

"Shut up! I'm creating a masterpiece!" Pony yelled at Two-Bit.

"Whale then...Rude!" Two-Bit pouted.

Johnny walked over and sat beside Two-Bit, smiling at Cheyenne. Pony threw the yellow marker at Johnny, which marked his cheek. Johnny glared at Ponyboy, wiping the marker off his cheek and Ponyboy pulled out a black one out of Cheyenne's bookbag.

Giggling he fininshed coloring his "masterpiece". "I'm done!" he giggled happily.

Two-Bit and Johnny bent over the table to look at his "masterpiece" which was a sun with a giant happy face in it. Below that read, "PONYBOY'S MASTERPIECE :D" with an arrow pointing to the happy sun.

Cheyenne smiled and hugged her boyfriend, "I love it!"

Ponyboy hugged back, blushing.

Two-Bit shook his head, "Oh, Pony."


	5. New Girlfriends

Ponyboy ran into the DX Gas Station, screaming. Soda looked over at him, "Soda, what's wrong?" Soda asked him, thinking something bad has happen.

"Johnny..." Pony got out between breaths.

"What about Johnny?" Steve asked him.

"He's got a girlfriend!" Pony yelled then fainted like Two-Bit did when he met Mickey Mouse.

Soda and Steve shook their heads at Ponyboy. Steve poked Pony with a stick in the ribs, hoping he was dead.

"Oh, Pony..." Steve said as Pony shot up, scraming about Johnny and his new girlfriend.


	6. Chocolate Kisses

Pony sat in Cheyenne's lap, licking a chocolate ice cream, covered in sprinkles. Pony had chocolate all over his face.

He smiled at her, giggling.

"Your a messy boy, you know that?" She said, wiping some of the chocolate mess of him.

Pony smirked and looked at his ice cream then smiled innocently at Cheyenne.

"Don't you even think about it!" She yelled, pushing him off her.

"Don't fight the ice cream!" He yelled, and got up.

Cheyenne squealed and ran out the living room and into the yard. Pony laughed and tackled her to the ground.

"Got ya!" Pony said, happily.

"No, ya didn't!" Cheyenne told him.

Pony smiled and crashed his chocolatey lips against her preach lip-glossed lips.

"Aw!" they heard someone say. They pulled apart to see Sodapop smiling at them, "Pony, did you chocolatefy her again?" Soda asked, looking at Pony's chocolate covered face.

"Yes! I did!" Pony told him, happily before going back to kissing Cheyenne.

"Oh, Pony." Soda said, shaking hsi head and walked inside.


	7. Recycling Bins And Cookies

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" I just own Mr. Underwood and the cookie O_O **

Pony looked around from his hiding place in the recycling bin.

He smiled and closed the lid in the front of the bin. Giggling he nibbled on a cookie, his green eyes widen. He was pulling out his bottle of Kool-Aid when the top of the bin was pulled off and he looked up to see his prinicpal.

"Ponyboy Micheal Curtis! What on Earth are you doing in the recycling bin?" His principal, Mr. Underwood, questioned him.

"I'm protecting my cookie! Stay away from it, old dude!" Pony yelled with the cookie still in his mouth, trying to get out of the bin.

Mr. Underwood rolled his eyes and tried to hel Ponyboy out of the bin.

Pony pushed him away, "I don't need help!"

Mr. Underwood threw up his hands and Ponyboy fell out of the bin, screaming. Pony jumped up and grabbed his recycling bin, throwing his stuff into it, then storming off.

"The boy needs help..." Mr. Underwood said, rubbing his temple, and walking to his office to call Darrel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ponyboy screamed when he saw Darry showed up.

"Darry! Guess what!? I got a trash can! And it's blue!" Pony told him, jumping up and down in his "trash can".

Darry groaned and pulled Pony out of the bin.

"Bubba!" Pony cheered, happily, hugging Darry tightly.

"Pony, did you take the Kool-Aid out of the ice-box again and bring it to school so you can be hyper all day?" Darry asked him, trying to pull away from the overly-happy and hyper Ponyboy.

"Yes, I did!" Pony told him, yawning and putting his head on Darry's shoulder.

Darry sighed adn rubbed his little brother's back, "Oh, Pony. What am I going to do with you?"


	8. Jealous Pony

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or Will Rogers High School but I do own Cheyenne. **

Ponyboy's screams ran threw the halls of Will Rogers High School.

Two-Bit, Cheyenne and Johnny ran towards where the screams were coming from to find Ponyboy, shaking and screaming under the staircase. Cheyenne and Johnny sat beside him and Ponyboy curled up beside Cheyenne, shaking.

Cheyenne held him, "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked him, pushing some of his greasy hair out of his face.

"Mr. Syme and Darry talked and now Mr. Syme is making me participate in the school's play!" Pony explained.

Cheyenne pushed Pony towards Johnny, standing up, she stormed off.

"Well, she's mad now. Way to go, Pony. She really thought something bad happened to you." Johnny said, pushing Pony off him then going to find Cheyenne and calm her down.

Pony looked at Two-Bit, who shook his head then followed Johnny. Pony crawled out from underneath the staircase and looked to see where his girlfriend and best friends were at. He whimpered and crawled back under the stairs when he saw Mr. Syme. But he really didn't care if his English teacher found him. He wanted to go apologize and cheer up Cheyenne for making her upset and mad at him.

"Ponyboy?" someone said.

Pony looked up to see Mr. Syme looking at him. Pony glared aand threw his blue highlighter at him, then ran away, acting like it was a bomb.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pony walked towards Cheyenne's locker with a bouquet of blue roses, Cheyenne's favorite flower. He stopped in his tracks when he saw some soc flirting with his girl. The soc put his arm around Cheyenne and she looked uncomfortable.

Pony glared daggers at the soc, throwing the flowers to the ground, he stormed over to them and pushed the soc to the ground, "Stay away from my girl!" he yelled, putting his arms around her waist, "She's mine..." he whimpered softly so only Cheyenne heard.

"Oh, Pony." Cheyenne said, putting her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Pony put his forehead to Cheyenne's, "I love you."

Cheyenne smiled and kissed her boyfriend, "I love you, too."


End file.
